Frères de Sang
by Myaka
Summary: Charlie a une nouvelle fois aidé son frère Don a arrêter un dangereux criminel à l’aide de ses équations. Mais, il a oublié quelques données importantes : un frère mécontent, une fuite au sein du FBI… Et le voilà kidnapper. Don arrivera t'il à le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette fic. En espérant que j'aurais quelques lecteurs ! ;)

**-Frères de Sang-**

Chapitre 1

Charles Eppes, mathématicien de son état, se tenait debout, face à un gigantesque tableau noir couvert d'équations et d'algorithmes de toutes sortes. Une main posée à plat sur la surface sombre et froide, il semblait réfléchir, la craie suspendue à quelques centimètres à peine du tableau. Soudain, sa main reprit vie, tel un ressort, et se mit à parcourir le tableau à une vitesse incroyable – ce mot n'étant valable que pour les non habitués.

Il continua à remplir l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas. Là, il s'arrêta, se redressant doucement et abaissa sa main, un léger sourire satisfait planant sur ses lèvres. Il relut en diagonal ce qu'il venait d'écrire avant de poser le morceau de craie sur la table derrière lui, à tâtons, les yeux toujours rivés sur le tableau noir.

« C'est un travail pour ton frère ? » demanda une voix non loin de lui.

Le jeune mathématicien se retourna vivement, pour faire face à… Larry. Totalement plongé dans son travail, Charlie n'avait pas entendu entrer son ami qui, en le voyait si afféré s'était installé près du mur, les bras croisés, attendant qu'il ait terminé. Charlie lui adressa un signe de tête, agrémenté d'un sourire en guise de salut, puis se tourna vers l'objet de son travail.

« Oui… Don m'a demandé d'élaborer un algorithme susceptible de définir le taux de probabilité d'attaque d'un criminel dans certains lieux, expliqua t'il en réalisant un geste vague de la main en direction de ce qu'il venait d'achever.

- Et tu y es parvenu ? s'enquit Larry en s'approchant.

- Oui, répondit Charlie en hochant la tête, en me basant sur les lieux de ses autres crimes, ainsi que sur quelques traits de sa personnalité qui le poussaient à aller dans certains endroits, mais à en éviter d'autres…

- Intéressant… » fit Larry d'une voix à peine audible.

Charlie acquiesça pour la forme et se tourna vers le Physicien.

« Tu es venu me voir avec un but précis ou…

- Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour rendre visite à mon ami ? se défendit Larry.

- Non, bien entendu, mais si jamais tu avais besoin de moi… »

Larry resta silencieux un moment, semblant très absorbé dans la contemplation du tableau noir. Charles, connaissant son ami, attendait tranquillement que celui-ci se décide à parler.

« Bon d'accord, il n'est pas impossible que j'ai besoin de ton aide..., » reconnut-il en se tournant vers lui, j'ai un léger problème. « Oh tout petit rassure toi ! » fit-il en voyant le regard que Charlie posait sur lui.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux Charles, » déclara Larry d'une traite.

Charlie arqua un sourcil. Larry amoureux ? Toutes les relations qu'il entreprenait se soldaient par une rupture - souhaitée par les deux parties. Jamais, il n'arrivait à garder intacte la flamme des premiers jours. Et la seule relation réellement durable et sincère que Charlie lui connaissait se trouvait être avec sa voiture de collection, achetée il y avait de cela près de 8 mois.

« Et… ? fit-il, attendant plus d'informations, avant de se prononcer.

- Je sais ce que tu penses… commença Larry en fuyant quelque peu son regard, je penserais la même chose si j'étais à ta place, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, je le sais ! Enfin, je le sens plutôt… Tu comprends ? »

Il fit une pause et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Charles. Ce dernier y lut une certaine détresse.

« J'ai besoin de toi et des conseils que tu pourrais m'apporter, Charles… »

Le Mathématicien comprit que Larry avait réellement besoin de lui. Il se saisit de sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le dos d'une chaise en arrivant et l'enfila.

« Et si on allait au Café de l'Universaité ? On y serra bien pour parler qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai dit à mon père que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais ce soir de toute manière…»

Larry passa le pas de la porte rapidement, sans prendre la peine de répondre ni de remercier son ami. Il pensait sans doute qu'il aurait le temps… plus tard… un autre jour…

Il se trompait lourdement.

.oO+Oo.

Ce n'est qu'à 22 heures 30 passées que Don Eppes passa la porte de la maison de son frère. Enlevant son manteau avec les gestes las et saccadés d'une longue et dure journée, il ouvrit la bouche et cria, comme à son habitude, à travers la maison :

« Papa ? Charlie ?

- Je suis dans le salon Don, ton repas est sur la table » lui répondit une voix sur sa droite.

L'agent du FBI prit donc la direction de la cuisine, où il aperçut effectivement une assiette remplie de pâtes qui l'attendaient. Il la fit réchauffer quelques minutes et, se munissant de couverts et d'une serviette, il partit rejoindre son père au salon.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Alan Eppes en levant les yeux de son journal.

- Epuisante… répondit Don, en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

Lorsque son père lui demanda sur quoi il travaillait actuellement. Don entreprit de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de l'affaire qui occupait ses journées. Une histoire d'homme qui tuait des femmes toujours de la même manière. Le patriarche de la famille Eppes l'écouta, ponctuant les pauses de son fils par de simples approbations. Don conclut en disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le meurtrier ne se retrouve derrière les barreaux.

« Et bien tant mieux !

- Charlie n'est pas là ? s'étonna Don en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir son jeune frère devant lui, brusquement.

- Il m'a téléphoné en milieu d'après-midi pour me dire qu'il rentrerait tard. Il travaillait sur… je n'ai pas bien compris, quelque chose que tu lui avais demandé.

- Oh ? Il aurait pu attendre demain… Je ne lui avais pas mis la pression pourtant, dit Don en se passant une main dans les cheveux, songeur.

- Tu sais comment est ton frère ! » répliqua simplement son père.

Don acquiesça légèrement et planta sa fourchette dans ses pâtes. Après avoir mangé la moitié de son plat, il leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur. Déjà 23 heures. Son front se plissa, faisant apparaître une ride anxieuse.

« Il est tout de même bien tard. Charlie ne rentre jamais à ces heures-là d'habitude, même quand il travaille… fit-il remarquer.

- Je dois admettre que je commence à me faire un peu de souci aussi, reconnut Alan en posant son journal.

- Je l'appelle… » déclara Don en posant son assiette sur la table et se dirigea vers le téléphone sous l'œil attentif de son père.

Il composa la numéro de Charlie sur le cadran et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il attendit une bonne minute, silencieux, avant de raccrocher.

« Il ne répond pas…

- Où penses-tu qu'il soit ? demanda son père qui commençait à s'inquiéter réellement.

- Peut-être à l'Université, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à son bureau… » répondit Don, en allant récupérer sa veste dans l'entrée.

Son père le suivit et ouvrit la porte. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Don embrassa rapidement son père avant de sortir. Alan Eppes le regarda s'éloigner puis referma la porte en soupirant. Un mauvais pressentiment le laissait inquiet et tendu. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil mais laissa son journal sur la table. Les yeux rivés sur la pendule, il se mit à attendre le retour de son fils.

Don revint trois quart d'heure après son départ. Son père se leva vivement pour le rejoindre dans l'entrée. Charlie n'était malheureusement pas avec lui. Il leva les yeux vers le visage tiré de son fils.

« Il n'était pas là-bas ? »

Don hocha négativement la tête et sortit de sa poche un objet qu'il montra à son père. Le portable de Charles.

« Mais où peut-il être ?

- J'ai croisé Larry dans les couloirs, il rentrait chez lui. D'après lui, Charlie et lui sont allés boire une bière au café de la fac, jusqu'à 20 heures environ. Ils se sont séparés sur le trottoirs. Charlie prenait le chemin du retour, m'a t'il dit. »

Don passa une main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

« Que faut-il faire, Don ? » demanda Alan, incertain sur la démarche à suivre, « tu penses qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Don, je ne sais pas, mais je commence à croire que c'est une possibilité.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? fit son père, réetirant sa question.

- Je crois que pour l'instant, la meilleure des choses est d'attendre demain matin. En espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une fausse alerte… »

Alan Eppes soupira mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« C'est d'accord… »

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. L'attente commençait…

Très peu de paroles furent échangées. Don et son père, anxieux, jetaient des regards fréquents sur l'horloge, poussant des soupires impatients. Vers 3 heures du matin, Alan Eppes finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Don parvint à tenir jusqu'à 4 heures mais Morphée eut raison de lui et il se laissa aller dans ses bras.

A quelques kilomètres delà, l'enfer qu'allait devoir supporter Charlie commençait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'Auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews. Cela m'a poussé à écrire la suite plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu au départ ! En une journée s'était fait dit donc ! J'ai encore jamais fait ça… Bon, je reconnais qu'ils ne sont pas exceptionnellement longs mais enfin.

La trame de l'histoire est assez nette dans ma tête et j'ai pris des notes pour rien oublier donc je pense que je n'aurais pas de blocage particulier. Cette fic ne sera pas particulièrement longue je pense… Ca va dépendre de plusieurs facteurs, vous verrez en même temps que moi

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse lire !

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 2

Une douleur lancinante accompagna le réveil de Charlie. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait la tête à l'aide d'un marteau, sans interruption. Mais lorsqu'il voulut porter sa main à hauteur des yeux, il s'aperçut que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce fut comme si un verrou cédait dans sa tête : tout lui revint avec une multitudes de détails. Il venait de quitter Larry… Un homme lui avait demandé l'heure, il avait répondu, et un mouchoir s'était plaqué sur son visage. Chloroforme vraisemblablement. La douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes ressemblait fort à un effet secondaire du produit endormant.

Kidnappé, il avait été kidnappé… Ce mot arriva à son esprit, et il ressentit alors pleinement le désastre de sa situation. Il avait été placé sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés fermement, le rendant dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement pour se libérer. Il ignorait totalement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

De plus, l'endroit où il se retrouvait séquestré ressemblait fortement à un entrepôt… Et la seule lumière que Charlie pouvait apercevoir, provenait d'une fenêtre condamnée d'où filtrait une raie de luminosité. Etais-ce la lune ou le soleil ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya de gigoter un peu pour desserrer ses liens, peine perdue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier pour appeler à l'aide, une grincement se fit entendre. Une porte, qu'il n'avait pas aperçu dans la pénombre, venait de s'ouvrir en face de lui. Charlie plissa les yeux, sous l'effet de la brusque lumière, tentant de distinguer au mieux la silhouette qui se détachait de l'obscurité.

« Pas trop inconfortable, Professeur ? » interrogea son kidnappeur, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Charlie garda le silence, et attendit la suite des évènements. L'homme entra totalement dans la pièce libérant le champs de vision du mathématicien. La lumière qui l'avait ébloui à l'instant provenait des néons du couloir qui amenait à cet endroit. Pendant qu'il se demandait où il était exactement, l'homme passa derrière lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Charlie qui frissonna à ce contact, appréhendant la suite.

« Tutut… Serais-tu anxieux ? » murmura la voix à son oreille.

Comme Charlie ne répondait toujours pas, l'ombre repassa devant la chaise et commença à installer quelque chose. Charlie n'arrivait pas à distinguer avec suffisamment de netteté l'objet que tenait l'homme pour savoir ce qu'il faisait exactement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'écarta qu'il reconnut une caméra. Il porta son regard sur le visage de son kidnappeur. Ce dernier se trouvait de profil et était, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, éclairé par la lumière.

C'était un homme de carrure moyenne, aux cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnants. Pour autant que Charlie pouvait en voir, il semblait avoir des yeux plutôt clairs. Son visage portait les traits d'une fatigue certaine, et une barbe de plusieurs jours s'étendait sur son menton.

« Vous avez fini de me détailler, Professeur Eppes ? » fit-il alors en se tournant vers lui, un sourire mauvais peint sur les lèvres.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais déjà son mystérieux séquestreur s'était détourné. Il traficota un moment du côté de la caméra puis vint se placer à la droite de Charlie, qui fixait l'engin d'un air dubitatif.

« Commençons… »

Il attendit un instant, jusqu'à l'apparition du voyant rouge indiquant le démarrage de l'enregistrement.

« Je détiens ton frère, Eppes ! » s'exclama alors l'homme en direction de la caméra.

Charlie fronça légèrement les sourcils. Eppes ? Don ? C'était Don la raison de cet enlèvement ?

« Tu es prêt à marchander à présent ? Tu as quelque chose que j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer vois-tu… Si je te dis, Mickaël McAndrews… Je pense que tu comprendras aisément. Je veux sa libération sous les plus brefs délais, sinon… »

Il s'approcha davantage de Charlie et agrippa ses cheveux, l'obligeant à courber sa tête en arrière, le souffle court. Le mathématicien put sentir le froid d'un canon de revolver s'appliquer sur sa tempe.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de te rappeler que le Professeur Eppes est en grande partie responsable de l'arrestation de Mickaël ? Je pourrais perdre patience et m'en prendre à lui, si tu ne coopères pas… »

Charlie regardait le plafond, les yeux écarquillés. Ainsi c'était ça… David McAndrews. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année coupable de malversations diverses au sein d'une banque, ainsi que du meurtre d'un des employés. Charlie avait aidé Don à coincer cet homme grâce à de multiples observations statistiques. Une affaire assez mineure en somme. Mais l'homme qui le menaçait d'une arme venait de lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pas si simple que ça, et en tout cas certainement pas finie comme il le pensait.

.oO+Oo.

Don ouvrit les yeux à 8 heures précises. Il resta un instant désarçonné. Que faisait-il dans un fauteuil ? Et pourquoi donc était-il aussi tard ? Lui qui d'habitude se trouvait au bureau à cette heure-ci… Puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent et un poids sembla s'écrasa sur son estomac. Charlie… Charlie n'était pas rentré. Qu'était-il arrivé à son frère ?

L'Agent du FBI se leva, et entreprit de lisser du plat de la main sa chemine froissée par la posture qu'il avait prise dans le fauteuil pour dormir. Une délicate odeur de café lui parvint aux narines. Tiens ? Où était Alan Eppes ?

« Papa ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il aperçut son père, visiblement très affairé.

« Mais que fais-tu ? demanda Don surpris.

- Je prépare la café, tu le vois bien ! » répondit son père sans se retourner.

Don se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il s'approcha doucement et posa un main sur son épaule. Alan suspendit alors son gestes, et baissa la tête. Il finit par dire, d'une voix enrouée :

« Don… Tu dois retrouver Charlie.

- Ne t'en fais pas Papa… Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. »

L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Don aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie du téléphone le coupa. Relevant la tête vivement, il ôta sa main de l'épaule de son père et se rua dans le salon, décrochant le téléphone brusquement.

« Charlie ?

- Don ? C'est David. Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement. On sait qui détient ton frère. »

Don ne se souvenait que très vaguement avoir attrapé sa veste et être parti après avoir tenté de rassurer un peu son père. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau lui parut plus long que de coutume, et alors qu'il gravissait les marches quatre à quatre, il se demandait anxieusement ce qu'avait trouvé David.

« Don, viens par là ! On a reçu ça ce matin, l'accueillit Megan en lui montrant une cassette vidéo qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Il y a quoi dessus ? C'est Charlie ? Il dit quoi ? questionna Don en se saisissant de la vidéo en en la fourrant rapidement dans le magnétoscope sans attendre de réponse.

« _Je détiens ton frère, Eppes !… Tu es prêt à marchander à présent ? Tu as quelque chose que j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer vois-tu… Si je te dis, Mickaël McAndrews… Je pense que tu comprendras aisément. Je veux sa libération sous les plus brefs délais, sinon… Suis-je vraiment obligé de te rappeler que le Professeur Eppes est en grande parti responsable de l'arrestation de Mickaël ? Je pourrais perdre patience et m'en prendre à lui, si tu ne coopères pas …_ »

Don pâlit sensiblement en voyant son frère apparaître à l'écran, menacer par une arme à feu. David à ses côtés, stoppa l'appareil de façon à le mettre 'arrêt sur image'. Don fixa un instant le visage de Charlie, qui tressautait en même temps que la bande. Il leva finalement les yeux en direction de ses partenaires.

« Qui est cet ordure, siffla t'il.

- John McAndrews, le grand frère de Mickaël McAndrews arrêté il y a un mois et demi… avec l'aide de Charlie. Son casier comporte diverses condamnations pour agressions violentes, mais il se tenait tranquille depuis quelque temps, l'informa David.

- Il va falloir faire attention, je le crois capable de mettre ses menaces à exécutions sans scrupules », l'avertit Megan en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme concerné sur l'écran.

Don sentit ses jambes lâchées à cette déclaration. Il attrapa le dossier de la chaise en face du bureau et s'assit mollement, regardant une nouvelle fois la scène, le regard hagard.

« Je n'aurais pas du le mêler à tout ça…, murmura t'il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Don ! le contra David avec vigueur. Toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour que la participation de Charlie aux enquêtes ne soit pas divulguée.

- Il y a une lacune dans le système, approuva Megan, il s'agit peut-être même d'une fuite »

Don redressa la tête et croisa le regard de David. Il prit sur lui et déclara finalement d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

« Il va falloir prendre nos dispositions auprès de la prison pour que le transfert puisse avoir lieu. Je veux avoir le jeune Mickaël McAndrews ici le plus vite possible. Il peut avoir des choses à nous apprendre sur son frère. Quand à cette 'fuite' possible, je veux qu'on en découvre l'origine. Si on arrive à sortir Charlie de ce pétrin, je ne veux pas qu'il court une nouvelle fois ce risque ! »

Don repoussa sa chaise d'un geste brusque. Se relevant, il posa son regard sur la télévision. Appuyant sur le bouton permettant l'éjection de la casette, il tendit cette dernière à Megan.

« Au labo. Je veux que la bande soit analysée de fond en comble ! » ordonna t'il.

Ses deux partenaires, hochèrent tout deux la tête, et partirent donc chacun de leur côté pour faire ce que Don leur avait demandé. Celui-ci soupira et posa une main sur le bureau, tout en courbant la tête. Charlie… Son petit frère… Don s'était promis de le préserver des horreurs qu'il voyait tout les jours. Et voilà qu'à présent son frère était plongé en plein cauchemar par sa faute.

« Courage p'tit frère… Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets », murmura Don en serrant fermement entre ses mains le dossier en métal de la chaise devant lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que cette fic plait à certains ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews… Et j'enchaîne donc sur ce troisième chapitre. Je vous prit de remarquer que –une nouvelle fois- je ne vous aie pas fait attendre ! J'enchaîne les journées avec chapitre à la clef ! Plutôt positif tout ça.

Je m'excuse cependant, car cette fic est la première que j'écris après deux long mois presque trois ! d'abstinence. J'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mon style habituel et il en ressort un genre d'écriture quelque peu saccadé et de qualité inférieur. Pardonnez-moi… J'espère le récupérer assez vite maintenant que j'y suis remise !

Voilà ! Je laisse place à celui que vous attendez le 3ème chapitre !

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 3

« Don ! On a peut-être quelque chose ! »

Megan revenait du labo, visiblement empressée, un dossier en main, vraisemblablement le rapport des professionnels qui avaient travaillé sur la K7. Don, qui pianotait sur les touches de son ordinateur, d'un air distrait, releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. La jeune femme, vint se placer à ses côtés, laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait sur la table et prit une profonde respiration avant de s'adresser à Don.

« L'analyse de la bande a mit en évidence une chose. La terre sur le sol de l'endroit où à été tourné cette brève séquence ne se trouve que dans une partie de la ville. Cela limite notre zone de recherche. »

Don aurait du être plus enthousiasme à l'annonce de cette nouvelle mais il ne ressentit qu'une certaine déception. Il avait espéré quelque chose d'un peu plus concret, qui les mèneraient rapidement à Charlie… Il prit cependant sur lui et remercia Megan d'un léger sourire.

« Parfait, merci. »

Megan le regarda un moment puis posa une main sur son épaule, compatissante à la détresse de son collègue et ami.

« On le retrouvera, Don, » dit-elle sérieusement.

Don n'en doutait pas. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas qu'un cadavre… Il ferma un instant les yeux et souffla doucement pour tenter d'évacuer le stress qui montait en lui. Le téléphone installé sur son bureau choisit cet instant pour sonner. Don, se redressa soudain en alerte, et porta la main sur le combiné, sans pour autant le décrocher. Il fit signe à David qui se trouvait non loin de là, de pister l'appel. Si c'était McAndrews, il fallait le localiser.

Lorsque son partenaire leva le pouce pour lui signaler que tout était près, Don décrocha lentement le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

« Don Eppes, à l'appareil. »

- Ravi de l'entendre ! Ton frère te saluerait bien lui aussi mais.. il est comme qui dirait indisponible.

- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous jure que…, commença Don, perdant son calme.

- Garde tes menaces. Pour l'instant le petit génie va bien. J'ai bien dit pour l'instant…, dit la voix de John McAndrews, pleine de sous-entendus, je suppose qu'à cette heure-ci, vous avez déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour sortir mon frère de prison ?

- Le transfert est en court, le renseigna Don, il devrait arriver demain matin.

- Parfait. Je vous rappellerais donc demain pour vous indiquer où aura lieu l'échange.

- Attendez ! Je veux parler à Charlie ! exigea précipitamment Don.

- Hm… Requête refusée. A demain Agent Eppes.

Don voulut protester mais le bruit de la tonalité qui parvint à ses oreilles lui indiqua que cela ne servait plus à rien. Il reposa le combiné d'un geste rageur.

« Alors ? », demanda t-il à David qui enlevait le casque de ses oreilles.

Ce dernier grimaça et porta son regard sur l'écran. Don et Megan le rejoignirent rapidement et évaluèrent le taux de réussite de la localisation.

« Pas terrible, résuma David, on a pas assez eu de temps pour être plus précis.

- Ca confirme tout de même les observations du labo, » fit remarquer Megan en désignant la surface dans laquelle devait se trouvait leur homme.

Don hocha la tête. Mais il n'était guère satisfait. Il était encore loin de découvrir où était détenu Charlie. Il espérait secrètement en apprendre plus en interrogeant le frère de McAndrews, le jeune Mickaël. Car contrairement à ce qu'il venait de déclarer au malfrat qui détenait Charlie, son jeune frère arrivait en fin d'après-midi au bureau. Et Don était bien décidé à le faire parler coûte que coûte, quitte à y passer la nuit entière…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha, l'esprit légèrement ailleurs.

« Eppes.

- Don ? Je… Je suis désolé de te déranger mais je voulais savoir si…

- Papa ? Tu ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler ce matin. Je suppose que tu veux des nouvelles ? déduisit-il.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Charlie ? Ou est-il… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Charlie a été enlevé, Papa. Je t'expliquerais les détails plus tard. Son ravisseur nous a contacté, il veut utiliser Charlie comme monnaie d'échange. On est en train d'arranger ça. Tout devrait bien se passer.

- Il n'a pas fait de mal à Charlie ?

- Pas que nous sachions… Ne t'en fais pas Papa. Charlie sera vite de retour parmi nous.

- Je te fais confiance. Fait attention à toi Don, lui recommanda Alan Eppes d'une voix lasse et inquiète.

- Bien sûr. Au fait Papa ! Je ne rentrerais que très tard ce soir. Quelqu'un à interroger. Il pourrait nous aider à retrouver Charlie plus vite.

- D'accord, répondit seulement son père avant de raccrocher.

Don soupira. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire !

.oO+Oo.

Charlie avait sombré dans une espace de transe après le départ de John McAndrews. La tête dodelinante, les yeux mi-clos, son esprit semblait vouloir évacuer le trop plein de tension. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, Charlie ne releva pas les yeux. Restant immobile, il ne manifesta rien. L'homme s'avança et se plaça derrière le mathématicien. Celui-ci sentit ses liens se desserrer brusquement, et il s'écroula sur le sol, n'étant plus retenu sur la chaise.

« Voilà. Nous serrons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Charlie leva finalement les yeux sur le visage de McAndrews. Dans cette posture, l'homme lui paraissait nettement plus grand que lui. Ne voulant pas garder une position d'infériorité devant son ravisseur, Charlie se remit tant bien que mal sur pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte encore ouverte, mais après une rapide analyse, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir sans être automatiquement rattrapé.

Il reporta donc son attention sur l'homme en face de lui et demanda, tout en se massant ses poignets douloureux.

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

Un rire étouffé sorti de la bouche de McAndrews. Il consentit finalement à répondre :

« Ton frère a déjà du sûrement trouvé qui j'étais, lui…

- Mais pas moi.

- Certes. Mon nom est John McAndrews. Je suis, comme tu l'auras sûrement deviné, le frère aîné de Mickaël McAndrews, arrêté il y a de cela plus d'un mois, et ce, par ta faute. »

Le ton de l'homme s'était nettement refroidi vers la fin de sa phrase et Charlie sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine.

« Je… Je devais…

- Il est inutile de se justifier, Professeur Eppes. Ce qui est fait est fait. Le principal à présent est que je retrouve mon frère. »

Charlie déglutit, mal à l'aise. Pour un peu, il se serrait senti coupable d'avoir séparer les deux frères. Il se ressaisit brusquement : il devait penser à lui au lieu de prendre en pitié son kidnappeur ! Ses pensées volèrent vers Don, qui devaient se faire énormément de souci pour lui…

« Tu peux savoir ce que je ressens pourtant ! Toi aussi tu as un frère ! » observa McAndrews en s'adossant au mur,

Charlie aperçut alors à la lueur des néons du couloirs, le revolver dans sa main. Le métal brillait légèrement sous la faible luminosité. Le mathématicien se souvint alors à qui il avait à faire et resta un instant paralysé.

« Tu pourrais répondre tout de même…

- Je… Je suppose que oui, finit par dire Charlie avec lenteur.

- Vous êtes proches ton frère et toi ?

- Hm… »

McAndrews tourna la tête vers Charlie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il pencha la tête de façon à mieux observer son captif. Charlie, mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur, détourna les yeux.

« Tu es un garçon plutôt brillant… Pour ne pas dire exceptionnel. Tu n'as pas du avoir une enfance facile. »

Charlie ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette discussion. Pourquoi cet homme lui parlait de son enfance ? C'était ridicule !

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu me répondes quand je te parle… » lança McAndrews, une menace perçant dans sa voix.

La mâchoire de Charlie se contracta mais il se décida à jouer le jeu.

« Oui, ce n'était pas évident, en effet…

- Tu as du te retrouver dans les mêmes classes que ton frère rapidement ? »

Charlie hocha simplement la tête. Oui, Don et lui s'étaient retrouvés ensembles dès la 3ème, pour ne plus se séparer qu'après leur Bac.

« Tu es sans nul doute plus brillant que Don…, continua McAndrews, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple constatation.

- Non ! Don est…

- Allons pas de fausse modestie, le gronda t-il gentiment. Don est peut-être sympathique, mais tu es le plus brillant des deux.

Charlie ne voyait –et n'avait jamais vu- les choses de cette manière là. Mais il garda le silence pour ne pas contrarier l'homme en face de lui. La situation était déjà assez dangereuse comme cela.

« Don doit t'en vouloir beaucoup… Par ta faute il a toujours été considéré comme 'moins bien que…'. Hm… C'est dommage tout ça. Pauvre Don. Il a l'air d'un brave garçon pourtant… »

Charlie resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes. Don ? Lui en vouloir ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il était vrai que Charlie lui avait sans doute volé un peu la vedette parfois mais… Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Lui en garder rancoeur ? Tout à ses pensées, Charlie n'aperçut pas le sourire en coin de McAndrews. Se détachant du mur, ce dernier adressa un léger signe de main à Charlie puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Assez parlé . J'ai un frère à faire libérer, moi. Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. A plus tard, Charlie ! »

La porte se referma sur lui, plongeant Charlie dans une obscurité totale. C'est l'esprit troublé qu'il chercha à tâtons le mur pour s'y laisser glisser doucement. Quand il eut touché le sol, il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et plaça son front entre ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, il lui semblait que la pièce tanguait dangereusement.

Pourquoi avait-il été si désarçonné par les paroles de McAndrews ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait fait que mettre des mots sur ce que lui, Charlie ressentait au fond de lui ? Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête. Et il avait froid… Si froid… Il resserra davantage ses mains sur ses épaules, sans succès.

« Don… » s'entendit-il murmurer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'Auteur :** Héhé ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en plus ! Si vous êtes pas gâtés… ' Merki beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me motive à un point ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… Bon, cette fois-ci j'abrège les bavardages. De toutes manières, j'suis sûre que vous lisez pas tout c'que j'dis --'

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 4

Alan Eppes alternait agitation extrême et abattement profond depuis le coup de téléphone passé à son fils, Don. Pour l'instant, il avait renoncé à faire les cent pas, et s'était avachi sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le regard vide d'expression. La tête soutenue d'une main, il ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupire tremblotant.

Charlie… Son petit Charlie. Lorsque sa femme les avait quitté, elle lui avait fait promettre de bien s'occuper de leurs deux grands garçons. Et voilà que Charlie s'était fait kidnapper. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sortir de là. Rien du tout.

Avoir un fils comme Charlie n'était pas évident tout les jours. Alan avait vite compris quelle type de vie serait la leur avec un fils pareil. Son plus grand souci avait été de faire que son garçon grandisse au milieu des autres, le plus longtemps possible. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il devienne associable. Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier du résultat. Brillant, certes, Charlie faisait preuve d'un naturel que l'on ne voyait pas toujours chez les gens qualifiés de surdoués.

Alan retint un nouveau soupire et se leva de son fauteuil pour la troisième fois en une heure à peine. Il ne tenait pas en place. Comment pouvait-il rester assis tranquillement alors que Charlie était en danger ? C'était tout simplement trop lui demander. Il savait, bien entendu, que Don faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver son frère cadet, mais Alan avait bien perçu l'appréhension dans la voix de son fils aîné. Et cela l'inquiétait terriblement…

Il s'approcha du mur et se mit à regarder une énième fois les photos accrochées au mur.

Charlie, sur le dos de Don, alors qu'il étaient âgés respectivement de 7 et 12 ans… Charlie, un livre en main, couvrant du regard son frère qui jouait au baseball, avec l'équipe de son lycée. Don et Charlie, riant joyeusement autour d'une bière, assis sur les fauteuils du salon, quelques mois avant la mort de leur mère…

Alan continua de fixer les clichés, le cœur lourd. Ses fils… Ses fils à lui.

Si proches… Et si différents.

.oO+Oo.

Charlie n'avait pas senti la fatigue lui tomber dessus. Aussi quand il s'éveilla au bruit de pas qui s'approchaient, il fut surpris d'être parvenu à dormir. Se remettant sur son séant, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant. Dormir à même le sol n'était pas réellement recommander… Charlie avait le dos en compote, et éprouva de vives difficultés à se mettre debout.

Il venait juste de se stabiliser sur ses jambes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur McAndrews.

« Bonjour… Ou peut-être Bonsoir. Excusez-moi mais je suis quelque peu… déboussolé ! » fit Charlie, sur un ton légèrement narquois.

Il en avait assez. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver Don, son père, et ses maths… La seule réponse de McAndrews fut un léger rire. Charlie se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Quand cela allait-il cesser ?

« Nous sommes en fin après-midi…, » le renseigna finalement son ravisseur d'une voix neutre.

Il déposa le plateau repas qu'il avait apporté pour Charlie dans un coin de sa cellule improvisée puis se recula légèrement , les bras croisés.

« On dirait que tu te lasses déjà de ma compagnie. Cela ne fait cependant qu'une petite journée que tu es là… Il va falloir être patient, cela pourrait durer plus longtemps que prévu. Tout cela va dépendre de la coopération de ton frère. »

Il commença à reculer vers la porte, puis lâcha finalement, comme si ça le peinait sincèrement :

« Et je pense que tu devras attendre quelques jours avant que je te relâche –si je le fais. Quand j'ai appelé ton frère ce matin, il m'a dit que Mickaël n'arriverait que demain. S'il était réellement soucieux de te ramener chez toi, il se serait débrouiller pour le faire transférer plus rapidement. »

Il s'éloigna encore de quelque pas, et, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il conclut :

« Ce n'est pas bien gentil de sa part. Enfin, je peux le comprendre aisément… Allez, bon appétit Charles. »

La porte émit un grincement et se referma sur le pauvre Charlie. Ce dernier tomba soudainement sur les genoux et se mit à chercher à tâtons, le plateau laissé par McAndrews. Il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point son estomac le tiraillait auparavant. Mais à présent… Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi, et il avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler une faim de loup.

Ses doigts percutèrent la planche de plastique. Avec précaution, il se saisit du verre posé dessus et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Il trouva ensuite une cuillère et la plongea dans l'assiette pour y prélever un peu de la mixture qui s'y trouvait. Charlie n'avait aucune idée de quoi était composée cette espèce de purée de légumes, mais il ne fit pas la fine bouche et termina rapidement son frugal repas.

Alors qu'il s'adossait au mur, les paroles de McAndrews lui revinrent. Il mentait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement… Don était son frère ! Il ferait tout pour qu'il soit libéré… Non ?

Charlie se sentait mal, si mal… Et ce mal de tête persistant n'arrangeait rien. Sortirait-il jamais de cet endroit !

.oO+Oo.

Don but la dernière gorgée du café amère que fournissait le distributeur en face de son bureau, puis écrasa rageusement le gobelet en plastique entre ses doigts. Se retournant brusquement, il cria à travers la salle, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes seulement :

« Alors ? Il n'est toujours pas là, McAndrews ? »

Megan, assise en face de son écran d'ordinateur, leva les yeux vers l'agent du FBI et secoua légèrement la tête, dépitée par le comportement de son collègue. Il devrait songer à se calmer un peu…

« Non il n'est pas encore arrivé, lui répondit-elle pour la seconde fois, et boire autant de café ne le fera pas arriver plus vite, Don, » ajouta t-elle en le voyant pianoter sur les touches pour obtenir une nouvelle boisson caféinée.

Don ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et retourna s'asseoir, café en main. Megan soupira et après avoir échangé un regard significatif avec David, replongea dans son travail.

Don, tapotait la surface de son bureau avec ses doigts, d'un mouvement impatient. Megan releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes, prête à dire quelque chose. Elle sembla finalement se raviser et baissa de nouveau la tête vers son écran.

« Don ! »appela David quelques minutes plus tard.

Sautant sur ses jambes, le frère de Charlie, s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- J'ignore si c'est réellement important mais… j'ai ici la liste des emplois qu'a occupé John McAndrews ses 5 dernières années. Tout tourne autour de travails manuels, sur des chantiers principalement… Cela peut être intéressant, je ne sais pas.

- Continue de te renseigner, on verra bien ce qu'il en ressort », approuva Don.

Au même instant, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et l'interpella :

« Agent Eppes ? Je suis le responsable du transfert de Mickaël Eppes. On vous le met en cellule ?

- A vous voilà enfin ! Non, pas en cellule. La salle d'interrogatoire… »

…

Lorsque Don pénétra dans la pièce, il ignora volontairement son unique occupant pour aller s'installer tranquillement à la place qui était sienne, et pour sortir le dossier le concernant. Il daigna enfin lever les yeux et observa un moment l'individu en face de lui.

Mickaël McAndrews était plus petit que son frère. Moins corpulent, il possédait des cheveux bruns plutôt clairs et des yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient une lueur d'incompréhension et de méfiance mêlée.

« Je m'appelle Don Eppes, et je suis chargé de l'affaire concernant votre frère. » commença Don, attendant de voir comment allait réagir le jeune McAndrews.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre à quelle affaire Don faisait allusion.

« Mais… Johnny m'avait dit qu'il en avait fini avec Amberson, dit-il finalement.

- Je ne parle pas de cette affaire là, Mr McAndrews. Mais de l'enlèvement que votre frère a orchestré hier, en fin d'après-midi.

- Un enlèvement ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça…, s'étonna Mickaël.

Don resta un instant silencieux. Visiblement, John McAndrews n'avait pas prévu son frère de ses plans. Ou alors celui-ci jouait remarquablement bien la comédie !

« Nous devons arrêter votre frère avant qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise, » déclara finalement Don, en omettant de préciser pour quelle raison son frère avait enlevé Charlie.

Mickaël ne dit rien. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à se balancer négligemment sur sa chaise en regardant ses mains.

« Et bien sûr… Vous comptez sur moi pour vous dire où il pourrait être…

- En effet. Je ne nie pas que j'espérais un peu de collaboration de votre part.

- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas très bien toute les subtilités de la situation, Agent Eppes, fit McAndrews en levant les yeux, toujours souriant.

- Eclairez-moi dans ce cas ! proposa Don qui sentait l'impatience le gagner.

- Je suis condamné à rester en prison un certain temps. Et je ne souhaite pas que Johnny vive la même chose que moi. Il s'agit de mon frère… (il réalisa un petit signe navré de la tête), je ne crois pas pouvoir vous aider. Si vous aviez un frère vous aussi, vous comprendriez facilement pour quoi je…

McAndrews ne put terminer sa phrase. Don, tel un ressort, s'était levé et se saisissant du jeune homme par le col de sa chemise, le projeta avec violence dos au mur.

« Mais j'ai un frère ! hurla t'il, et j'essaie justement de le sauver des sales pattes de ton ordure de 'Johnny' !

- Je comprends mieux, » murmura alors Mickaël, une lueur de méchanceté brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Don perdit alors le contrôle et leva le poing pour frapper McAndrews. Comment osait-il parler ainsi ! Mais il ne put jamais achever son geste. Son bras fut arrêté et il se sentit lui-même tiré en arrière par des bras puissants.

« Lâche-moi, David ! » cria t'il.

Lorsque celui-ci obéit, Don quitta la pièce après avoir lancer au préalable un regard mauvais à Mickaël, qui en retour lui adressa un sourire plein de provocation.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, Don laissa libre court à sa colère. Shootant violement dans une poubelle qui traînait là, il débita un chapelais de jurons impressionnants. Megan et David, attendaient que la crise de fureur de leur ami passe un peu avant de lui parler. Don finit par se laisser glisser le long du mur, haletant. Il prit sa tête entre les mains et souffla bruyamment. Après s'être consultés du regard, Megan et David vinrent à ses côtés.

« Don…

- Ca ira, tu verras…

- S'il arrive quelque chose à Charlie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… » murmura t-il, la voix douloureuse. « Jamais. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'Auteur** J'ai attaqué ce chapitre dès que j'ai eu fini la correction du 4ème chapitre. A ce propos, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans cette fic ? Je suis bonne en Français mais quand il s'agit de corriger mes propres fics c'est une autre histoire… Enfin, bon. Place à l'histoire !

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 5

Noir. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne percevait qu'avec grande peine ses mains placées à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cette obscurité forcée le rendait malade, le ramenait à l'époque des monstres qui peuplaient son placard, effrayants. Mais à cette époque, Don, qui partageait sa chambre le rassurait et chassait ses craintes d'un geste de la main, d'une parole rassurante. Ici, même le souvenir de son frère semblait se dissiper sous le poids de la pénombre.

Cette journée lui avait paru si longue… McAndrews était revenu quelques heures auparavant et avait repris le plateau repas de son captif. Avec un sourire désolé, il avait dit à Charlie, sur le ton de l'information, juste avant de passer la porte, que Don n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles.

Don ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Oui, impossible…

.oO+Oo.

Don se saisit de la boite à côté de sa main et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un cachet et le porta à sa bouche après avoir remplie un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa de vider. En soupirant, il se prit à espérer que l'aspirine ferait effet rapidement. Il était tard. Mais Don ne pouvait se décider à quitter le bureau. Et si McAndrews appelait ?

Par solidarité, Megan et David avaient refusé de rentrer chez eux. Don leur en était très reconnaissant, mais ne se sentait pas capable de l'exprimer pour l'instant. Il ne supportait pas le fait de devoir attendre le bon vouloir de ce McAndrews. C'était insupportable de rester là, assis sans rien faire…

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Don se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, les lumières de la ville éclairaient les trottoirs d'une lumière diffuse. Mais Don, le cœur lourd, se désintéressa rapidement de ses jeux de lumière.

.oO+Oo.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était assoupi. Il enchaînait les minutes de sommeil et les réveils soudains depuis près de trois heures. Son estomac criait famine et il avait terriblement froid. Il avait essayé de marcher un peu pour se réchauffer, mais quelqu'en soit la raison, il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. La peur ? Ou la fatigue ? Le résultat était le même alors qu'importait…

Mais pourquoi Don ne venait pas ? Hm… Cela ne faisait que 24 heures qu'il était là, certes, mais il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps pareil traitement. Il se prit à rêver de son retour chez lui. Un bon chocolat chaud… des lasagnes… Il avait si faim ! Son ventre émit un gargouillis fort déplaisant comme pour approuver ses pensées.

« Don… »

.oO+Oo.

Don passa le doigt sur la photo accroché à son bureau. Dessus, son frère adressait un regard surpris à l'objectif, prit une craie en main, devant son précieux tableau noir. Ses maths alors… Don esquissa un sourire. Il s'était toujours un peu demandé si son frère ne se réfugiait pas dedans lorsqu'il ne sentait pas bien.

Il soupira soudain abattu. En pareille situation, Charlie aurait sûrement déjà trouvé quelque chose à faire. Mais Charlie n'était pas là, et Don ne savait quoi faire pour accélérer les choses. Il repoussa sa chaise et recommença à faire les cent pas.

En entendant le raclement des pieds de la chaise sur le sol, Megan sursauta légèrement. David quant à lui, s'abîmait les yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur depuis le début de la soirée, sans succès.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

.oO+Oo.

Une quinte de toux secoua le pauvre Charlie. En s'assoupissant, il venait d'inspirer un peu de la poussière du sol… Rien de très agréable en somme. Quand il eut repris une respiration normale, il se remit en position assise, les bras autour des jambes. C'était, de fait, la position la moins inconfortable pour lui…

Il commençait à se demander ce qui se passerait demain. Serai-ce un jour identique à celui-ci ? Ou… légèrement différent. Don arriverait-il pour le sortir enfin de là ? Ou devrait-il attendre encore quelque temps…

Charlie se frotta le nez, pour étouffer un éternuement qui menaçait de sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il n'attrape un rhume avec tout ça !

.oO+Oo.

Plus de café ? Comment ça ? Il n'en avait pas bu autant que ça… Si ! Don donna un coup sur la machine, de rage contenu. Tout s'acharnait contre lui décidemment…

« Don… » Fit David.

Sans répondre, Don pressa le bouton marqué « thé citron ». Il regarda le liquide couler dans le gobelet sans un mot. Lorsque le thé eut fini d'être versé, il s'en saisit et le porta à ses lèvres. Il en but une gorgée et grimaça légèrement. Le café n'était déjà pas très bon mais le thé était parfaitement infect !

Plongeant son regard dans la boisson ambrée, il se demanda si Charlie était nourri et abreuvé convenablement…

.oO+Oo.

Le matin… Charlie aurait tout donné pour voir le soleil éclairer sa 'cellule'. Mais il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était… Nuit ? Jour ? Nuit ? …

.oO+Oo.

Don, devant la fenêtre, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 6 heures et demi. Le soleil commerçait à éclaircir le ciel de ses rayons…

.oO+Oo.

Les yeux de Charlie papillonnèrent un instant. Il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé aller à la douce quiétude que lui apportait le sommeil. Cependant, alors qu'il se redressait, il lui sembla remarquer un léger changement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains et reçut la confirmation qu'il attendait : il faisait légèrement moins sombre. Le jour devait s'être levé depuis peu.

Alors que Charlie se faisait cette réflexion, le bruit de pas qui se rapproche arriva à ses oreilles. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois ?

.oO+Oo.

Le regard de Don ne quittait que rarement le téléphone depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Mais que faisait-il ? Il aurait du rappeler non ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisait sursauter. Il se retourna pour faire face à David qui lui tendait un sachet.

« Tiens, ton croissant, Don. »

Don le remercia d'un grognement, et ouvrit le paquet. Il en sortit la viennoiserie et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Il la posa tout de suite après sur un bord de son bureau, égrainant quelques miettes de-ci de-là.

Mais que fabriquait-il donc ?

.oO+Oo.

« Tiens… J'ai trouvé ça dans un coin. » Fit McAndrews en lançant quelque chose dans la poussière.

Charlie identifia bien vite un morceau de pain sec. Il leva les yeux sur son ravisseur, la bouche close.

« Hm… Je sais, ce n'est pas terrible. Mais je mange en ville, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'acheter à manger, alors il faut te contenter de ce que je trouve aux fonds de mes placards. »

Charlie haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« De toute manière, je n'avais pas très faim. »

Il mentait bien entendu, mais jamais il n'aurait avoué devant cet homme que son estomac le tiraillait depuis hier. De plus, il avait trop de fierté pour manger quelque chose d'aussi abject, il n'était pas encore aux portes de la mort. Les lèvres de McAndrews s'étirèrent en un fin sourire sceptique mais il ne fit pas de commentaires à ce sujet. Il changea de sujet et déclara, sur un ton embêté :

« Bon, je vais devoir appeler ton frère. Il n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis hier… »

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Demanda t'il.

- Ca quoi ? S'enquit McAndrews d'une voix légère.

- Vous parlez sans cesse de Don comme s'il était en faute. Il fait de son mieux. J'en… J'en suis certain.

- Oh, mais tout cela m'est bien égal, tu sais..., Charles. Après tout, Don doit avoir ses raisons. Cela vous regarde tout deux… Moi je veux juste revoir mon frère, _le plus vite possible_.

.oO+Oo.

Don réalisa un saut assez impressionnant sur sa chaise quand la sonnerie du téléphone se mit en marche. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi nerveux… Il posa précipitamment la main sur le combiné et jeta un regard sur David. Tout était près…

« Eppes, décrocha t'il.

- Mon petit frère est-il là ?

- Oui… Je veux parler à Charlie ! Exigea Don.

- C'est malheureusement impossible…

- Comment je peux savoir si vous ne l'avez pas déjà tué ? »

Un silence s'installe au bout de la ligne.

« C'est d'accord. Vous allez parler à votre frère. Mais pas longtemps. Je vous rappellerai. »

McAndrews raccrocha, sans attendre de réponse. Don pesta, lançant le stylo qu'il tenait entre les doigts d'un geste rageur sur son bureau. Il n'eut cependant pas trop à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau.

« Charlie ? Hurla presque Don.

- Don ? C'est toi ? fit la voix de son frère à l'intérieur du combiné.

- Charlie tu vas bien ?

- Don, sors moi de là… Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre une douche pour enlever cette poussière ambiante.»

En entendant la voix distante et défaillante de Charlie, Don sentit son cœur se serrer. Il perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole et quand il voulut adresser un mot un son frère, McAndrews lui avait déjà reprit le téléphone.

« Voilà. Vous avez votre preuve. Je vous rappellerais quand j'aurais décidé de l'endroit où aura lieu l'échange. Au revoir, Agent Eppes. »

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, Don se rua auprès de David. Mais en s'apercevant du résultat de la localisation, il donna un coup de poing rageur sur la chaise.

« On en est au même point ! Rugit-il furieux.

- Pas exactement, Don… Pas exactement. » Fit Megan en posant des yeux pleins d'espoirs sur lui.

Qu'avait-elle donc découvert ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'Auteur :** Oui… C'est définitif ! Cette fic ne fera pas plus de 10 chapitres –voir moins. A moins que je ne trouve une idée lumineuse pour écrire davantage. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! Hm… J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, tout était bien planifié pourtant... Enfin bon, je suis arrivée au bout, c'est le principal ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci encore pour vos reviews. C'est un bonheur de les lire à chaque fois… 

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 6

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela à put nous échapper…, marmonnait Megan en farfouillant dans ses dossiers.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, enfin ? demanda Don qui la regardait faire, les bras croisés.

- Attends et tu verras bien ! Répliqua la jeune femme et faisant voltiger quelques feuilles autour d'elle.

Don se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Ca y est ! » s'écria Megan, victorieuse en se tournant vers eux.

Don et David échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur collègue, qui relisait fébrilement une feuille qu'elle tenait en main. Don émit un petit claquement de langue agaçé. On perdait du temps !

« Oui… Oui… C'est ça ! murmurait Megan dont l'excitation était visible.

- Ca quoi ? demanda enfin Don.

- Don… Je crois que je sais où ils sont » révéla la jeune femme avec un sourire ravi.

Don s'approcha, les sourcils foncés et entreprit de lire par dessus son épaule ce qu'elle tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est ton frère Don ! Charlie nous a mis sur la voie… lança Megan abruptement, Rappelle toi ! Que t'a t'il dit exactement ?

- Qu'il avait hâte de rentrer… fit Don d'une voix hésitante, ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Il t'a dit : « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre une douche pour enlever cette poussière ambiante. » Tu ne comprends pas ?

- La poussière… répéta Don, les yeux dans le vague.

- Il veut dire par là qu'il y a beaucoup de poussière là où il est retenu… Où trouve t'on de la poussière partout ? les interrogea Megan.

- Les chantiers ! s'exclama soudain David, les yeux brillants, McAndrews travaillait sur des chantiers !

- Il suffirait alors de recouper les endroit où il a travaillé avec les endroits de la ville où l'on trouve la variété de terre vue sur la K7 ? fit Don, soudain plus optimiste sur leurs chances de retrouver Charlie bientôt.

- Exactement ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite… » décréta Megan en s'asseyant devant son bureau.

Pendant quelques minutes, on entendit plus que les doigts de Megan sur son clavier. Don tremblait d'impatience, une boule d'angoisse mêlée d'appréhension ayant prit place à l'endroit de son estomac. Et si tout cela ne servait à rien ? Et si Charlie avait simplement dit ça… comme ça ?

« Voilà, c'est fini…, les prévint Megan en s'écartant légèrement pour permettre une meilleure vision de la machine. Il y a deux chantiers possibles… si on a vu juste. »

Don jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et tourna les talons brusquement. Il alla se saisir de sa veste, posée sur sa chaise, et lança, sans se retourner :

« On y va… Megan, tu restes ici pour répondre au téléphone. McAndrews doit rappeler mais on ignore quand exactement. Trouve une excuse pour justifier mon absence. David, tu m'accompagnes.

Megan regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner en espérant sincèrement, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas seuls. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur.

…

A première vue, il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent sur le premier chantier. Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment un chantier à présent. Un immeuble de plusieurs étages, se dressait, flambant neuf, au milieu du terrain. Don et son équipe, passèrent sur les côtés, discrètement, de façon à ne pas se faire voir. Si McAndrews se trouvait là, il n'était pas nécessaire de l'avertir tout de suite…

Don leva les yeux vers les étages. Mais où donc pouvait se trouver Charlie ?

…

Megan revint à son bureau, un gobelet de thé vert à la main. Elle s'assit et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Elle était épuisée par la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer. Mais si Don et David retrouvait Charlie, elle serait largement récompensée de ses efforts. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée du liquide fumant, le téléphone sonna. Megan réalisant une grimace, pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas McAndrews. Mais Dieu ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu car ce fut bien la voix calme et posée du ravisseur de Charlie qui lui répondit.

« Agent Reeves à l'appareil. »

- Où est Eppes ?

- Il… a été appelé sur une autre affaire. Je le remplace momentanément.

Megan pouvait presque voir le sourire narquois de McAndrews apparaître sur ses lèves à l'annonce de ce simple fait. Il ne tarda pas à dire :

« Tsss, tsss… Je veux parler à Eppes uniquement ! S'il n'est pas là quand je rappellerais, j'ignore dans quel état il retrouvera son frère... Au revoir Agent Reeves. »

Megan sauta sur ses pieds, en étouffant un chapelet de jurons tous destinés à McAndrews. Elle se précipita sur son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Don…

…

« Eppes. » répondit celui-ci.

Son équipe et lui s'était rendu à l'évidence. Ce n'étais pas ici que Charlie était détenu. Il s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour quand Megan l'avait appelé. La voix altérée par la peur, elle expliqua la situation à Don.

David qui était aux côtés de son camarade, vit le visage de Don pâlir et ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif alors qu'il raccrochait précipitamment.

« On rentre, cria Don à l'ensemble de l'équipe. Dépêchez-vous ! »

.oO+Oo.

Charlie lança le morceau de pain d'un geste las. Immangeable. En soupirant, il s'accola de nouveau au mur, les jambes repliées sous lui. Il espérait sincèrement que Don ait compris l'allusion qu'il avait faite. En effet, lorsque McAndrews l'avait fait sortir de sa 'cellule' pour l'emmener parler à Don, en haut, Charlie avait vite repéré, grâce à quelques regards bien placés, qu'il avait été enfermé sur les lieux d'un chantier inachevé et visiblement à l'abandon. Son idée avait été d'en informer Don, à mots couverts. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre… et à espérer.

« Debout ! » lui ordonna McAndrews qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, son revolver au poing.

Il avait visiblement l'intention de le faire sortir de nouveau. Charlie obtempéra avec une certaine raideur. Il passa devant McAndrews, qui s'empressa de le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers, puis entrèrent dans la pièce à vivre de McAndrews. Une simple salle, avec une table sur laquelle était posé un téléphone et une bière a demi vide, une chaise branlante et quelques affaires, éparses, s'y trouvaient également. On pouvait apercevoir des cendres de cigarettes éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.

McAndrews lui indiqua le coin, au fond, à l'opposé de la fenêtre. Charlie alla s'y adossé, et regarda son kidnappeur, se demandant ce qu'il attendait exactement.

« Tu sais que je viens d'appeler ton frère ? commença McAndrews en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.

Charlie garda le silence, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Il n'était même pas là ! Une autre affaire paraît-il. C'est ce que m'a dit sa remplaçante, Reeves… »

Comme le mathématicien ne disait toujours rien, McAndrews enchaîna :

« Son frère se fait enlever, et lui il s'occupe d'autres affaires. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu. Enfin, cela veut bien dire qu'il doit avoir quelques problèmes avec toi… »

Charlie déglutit. Don l'avait abandonné ? C'était… un mensonge ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça !

McAndrews se délectait de l'expression du visage de son captif. Il imaginait sans peine quelles types de pensées devait occuper l'esprit du mathématicien à cet instant…

Il acheva sa cigarette et laissa cette dernière tomber sur le sol. Là, il l'écrasa d'un coup de talon bien placé et se tourna, souriant, vers Charlie.

« Il est l'heure ! »

Il se saisit du combiné et composa un numéro. Il attendit un instant, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

« Agent Reeves ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair…» dit-il.

Charlie regarda le visage de McAndrews, se sentant anxieux quand à la suite des événements.

« Vos excuses m'importent peu. J'ai dit que je voulais parler à Eppes. Celui-ci n'est pas là, son frère devra donc en subir les conséquences…Voilà qui fera réfléchir votre collègue. Du moins j'ose l'espérer… »

Les yeux de Charlie se troublèrent quelque peu en l'entendant parler. Alors cela était vrai ? Don n'était pas présent… pour lui ? Enfin, la seconde partie de la tirade de McAndrews parvint à son cerveau. Il recula dans un mouvement d'autodéfense, mais percuta le mur derrière lui. Il eut largement le temps de voir le bras de McAndrews se lever lentement, le canon du revolver reflétant les rayons qui s'étaient faufilés à travers les fenêtres. Il eut l'impression que le malfrat mettait des heures à appuyer sur la détente…Et puis, soudain, le coup parti, d'un un fracas assourdissant.

…

« McAndrews ! McAndrews ! » criait Megan qui avait parfaitement entendu le bruit de détonation.

Mais la communication avait été coupée. Megan resta un moment pétrifiée d'horreur. Au même moment, Don ouvrait la porte violemment et entrait suivit de David, visiblement essoufflé.

« Megan ? « fit Don en voyant le visage décomposé de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le combiné qu'elle tenait en main. Il lui sembla que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il recula de quelques pas, comme pour s'éloigner de la fatalité qui commençait à lui apparaître clairement.

« Oh non… Pas ça. » murmura t'il un sanglot dans la gorge. « Il l'a tué ? »

Don eut à peine conscience des bras de David qui l'aidait à s'asseoir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Plus rien.

« Mon dieu… Charlie. » dit-il avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

Et pour la première fois depuis 12 ans, des larmes perlèrent des yeux de Don Eppes, Agent du FBI.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je n'ai jamais écrit une fic aussi rapidement ! Déjà le 7ème chapitre… Ca va vite quand on est motivé ! XD

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 7

Don entendait la voix de Megan en sourdine. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'écoutait pas. Cela ne servait plus à rien, puisque Charlie était mort. Il l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas su le sauver. Son frère. Le génie des Mathématiques n'était plus. Et tout ça par sa faute.

Les larmes s'étaient taries, mais Don restait comme tétanisé, incapable de réfléchir sur la démarche à suivre. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était le vide dû à la disparition de son frère. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à son père ? Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir laissé Charlie se faire tuer… Jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait lui.

« Don… » Fit Megan d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il releva la tête, le regard perdu, hagard.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, Don… McAndrews est encore en liberté, » lui dit-elle.

McAndrews. L'assassin de son frère. Il devra payer… Don sembla reprendre un peu d'énergie et se leva brusquement, la respiration sifflante.

« David. On part sur le second chantier. Je vous jure que si McAndrews est vraiment là-bas, il n'en sortira pas vivant, » cracha t-il, agressif, avant de tourner les talons.

David échangea un regard inquiet avec Megan. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, fataliste. David s'empressa alors de rejoindre Don…

.oO+Oo.

Charlie sentit la morsure de la balle au niveau de son épaule droite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de douleur qui mourut sur ses lèvres. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Il porta sa main à son épaule en feu, en hoquetant. Lorsqu'il la retira, elle était couverte de sang. Une ombre le couvrit soudainement. McAndrews s'était approché, les yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Charlie frémit d'horreur –et de douleur- en imaginant ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

Mais McAndrews se contenta de se baisser et se saisir Charlie par le bras. Le mathématicien poussa un hurlement de douleur bien légitime que le ravisseur ignora. Il remit Charlie sur ses jambes et lui fit signe d'avancer vers les escaliers. Haletant, Charlie s'exécuta, en marchant une main crispée sur son épaule qui saignait abondamment.

Tout deux descendirent les marches pour se diriger ensuite vers la cave dans laquelle Charlie avait passé la nuit. McAndrews ouvrit la porte et attendit que Charlie rentre. Lorsque le frère de Don fut à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers lui, avant de fermer la porte.

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton frère… Il était prévenu. »

Dès que l'obscurité revint dans la pièce, Charlie se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour trouver le mur et s'y laisser glisser, le souffle court. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de ressentir pareille douleur. Son épaule le lançait affreusement et il ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement sans hurler de douleur. Il se coucha à même le sol, essayant de trouver sa respiration. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans une semi inconscience…

.Oo+oO.

Don et son équipe étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Un coup d'œil suffit à Don pour le persuader que McAndrews se trouvait là, caché quelque part. Le chantier, à l'abandon, offrait une parfaite cachette, où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir… A moins d'avoir une excellente raison pour ça. Et Don en avait une…

Il fit signe à David qui s'approcha de lui attendant ses instructions.

« Là-bas, il y a une bâtisse qui devait servir pour les ouvriers qui se retrouvaient… Ou pour le stock des matériaux utilisés sur le chantier. Je veux qu'on aille voir. C'est une planque possible. »

David hocha la tête et alla informer le reste de l'équipe tandis que Don, observait d'un œil critique le terrain. Il faudrait passer sur les côtés, de façon à toujours rester hors du champ de vision des fenêtres.

Lorsque l'équipe au complet fut prête, Don et David commencèrent leur progression vers la bâtisse. En passant sous les fenêtres, Don se retint de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une fois, près de la porte, Don adressa un signe de tête à David et se mit à crier, en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied :

« FBI ! On ne bouge plus ! » 1

McAndrews se trouvait le téléphone en main, prêt à rappeler Megan pour négocier un lieu de rencontre. Surpris, il laissa tomber le combiné qui se mit à se balancer au bout de son fil. McAndrews n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. La seule issue était occupée par le FBI. Si près du but… Il avait été si près de libérer Mickaël. Quelle erreur avait-il commis ? Les coups de téléphones avaient pourtant été toujours très brefs de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le localiser aisément.

Il sentit qu'il ne servait à rien de résister et il posa son revolver sur le sol, lentement. Une fois l'arme loin de McAndrews, Don se précipita sur lui, et le plaqua contre le mur, en hurlant :

« Tu l'as tué ! Je te jure que… »

McAndrews le regarda froidement avant de décréter d'une voix où la rage était palpable :

« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Comment aurais-je récupéré mon frère sans un otage à échanger ? Je ne l'ai pas tué… »

Don le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Charlie était… vivant ? Mais alors…

« Où est-il ! Réponds, espèce d'ordure ! »

McAndrews leva le bras et indiqua les marches qui descendaient au sous-sol. Don le lâcha brutalement et lança par dessus son épaule, tout en disparaissant dans les escaliers :

« Occupez-vous de lui ! »

Au bout d'une vingtaine de marche, Don arriva enfin au couloir éclairé faiblement par les néons accrochés au plafond. Il avança, en courant à moitié vers la porte en bois qu'il apercevait au fond… Quant il essaya de l'ouvrir, il s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée à clef. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il se recula et leva le pied…

.oO+Oo.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser faiblement. Son visage se tordit de douleur et il renonça bien vite à s'éclaircir la gorge. Jetant un regard sur son épaule, il remarqua que le sang ne semblait pas vouloir se coaguler. Il se redressa alors légèrement de manière à revenir en position assise. Avec des gestes lents, il enleva la chemise qu'il portait par dessus son tee-shirt. Il en fit une boule, du mieux qu'il le put, et la plaqua contre la blessure causé par la balle.

Etouffant un gémissement, il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au repos que lui procurait cette sensation d'inconscience… Il entendit, confusément quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais il n'eut pas la force de se redresser et resta avachi.

.oO+Oo.

Enfin, au bout du troisième coup de pied, la porte vola en éclat. Don pénétra dans la pièce cherchant des yeux son frère. Un léger râle de souffrance lui fit tourner la tête sur la droite. Là, il distingua une silhouette plongée dans l'ombre, adossé au mur.

Don s'empressa de rejoindre son frère. D'un coup d'œil il évalua ses blessures, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule valide de Charlie.

« Charlie… Charlie c'est moi. Je viens te sortir de là, » dit-il la voix chargée d'émotions.

Le jeune mathématicien, à cette voix si familière, bougea la tête et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il crut délirer…Le visage de Don était penché sur lui, tel l'ange de la mort… C'était impossible.

« Don ? Murmura t'il cependant.

- Courage Charlie… C'est fini. Tu peux te lever ?

Charlie acquiesça doucement et joignit le geste à la parole. Don l'aida dans sa tâche, et entreprit de le soutenir quand il vit son frère défaillir sous l'effort. Ensembles ils remontèrent les marches et arrivèrent dans la salle à vivre de McAndrews. L'homme, menotté, se trouvait entre deux agents qui le surveillaient étroitement. Charlie leva mes yeux et l'aperçut. Il frissonna inconsciemment et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Un simple son rauque et inarticulé en sortit.

« Appelez une ambulance, vite ! » lança Don.

Il aida Charlie à s'asseoir sur la chaise présente et resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance demandée arrive enfin. Alors que Charlie était pris en charge par les médecins, Don alla vers McAndrews et siffla, furieux :

« Vous avez de la chance que Charlie soit encore en vie. Sinon vous seriez en Enfer à l'heure qu'il est. »

La réponse de McAndrews n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle le laissa pantois.

« Vous pensez sûrement que toute cette histoire est finie… Mais je pense moi, qu'elle vient juste de commencer. »

Son regard quitta le visage de Don pour aller se poser sur Charlie, qui se trouvait entre deux médecins qui s'afféraient. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un fin sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Don garda le silence un moment, avant de laisser éclater sa colère.

« Arrêtez donc ! Vous ne comprenez pas que vous avez échouez ?

- Peut-être dans le sens où vous l'entendez, Angent Eppes, mais il y a bien des manières de remporter la victoire. »

Don le fixa, incrédule. Pourquoi donc s'acharnait-il ? Il voulait lui faire peur ? C'était raté. Maintenant que Charlie avait été retrouvé, Don estimait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il secoua la tête et lança un regard méprisant à l'individu.

« Embarquez-le », ordonna t'il avant de retourner auprès de Charlie.

On lui indiqua que son frère allait être emmené à l'hôpital. La balle était restée fichée dans l'épaule, et il allait devoir subir une intervention chirurgicale pour qu'elle soit retirée. Don alla prévenir David qu'il accompagnait Charlie.

Dans l'ambulance, Charlie leva les yeux sur Don et l'observa longuement. Don ignorait s'il était réellement encore lucide… Aussi garda t'il le silence, une main protectrice posée sur son bras gauche. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils descendirent, et s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs blancs des Urgences. Don, à côté du brancard de Charlie, les suivaient, ne voulant pas quitter son frère.

« Il va falloir rester ici, Monsieur », lui dit gentiment une infirmière. « Ne vous en faites pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Don hocha la tête mais continua de les suivre pendant encore quelques mètres.

« Courage Charlie… murmura t'il en ralentissant.

C'est alors que son frère ouvrit la bouche. Les mots qu'il prononça restèrent gravés dans la mémoire de Don, profondément.

« Pourquoi Don ? Pourquoi… »

Interloqué, Don regarda la civière qui emmenait son frère s'éloignait. Pourquoi cette boule qui avait prit place au niveau de ses intestins, ne voulait-elle pas partir ? La civière disparut, et Don resta au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants, une impression de vide dans le cœur. Que s'était-il passé ?

C'est la démarche pesante que Don alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises en plastique posées tout le long du couloir. Son esprit semblait se noyait dans une brume d'incertitudes.

Qu'est ce que McAndrews avait fait à Charlie…. ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'Auteur :** J'attaque avec ce chapitre la partie la plus difficile de cette histoire. En effet, il ne faut pas que je vous déçois ! Je rentre désormais dans le domaine du psychologique… Peut-être ais-je eu tord d'exploiter cette face-là, mais cela m'a parut presque évident en construisant le scénario de base, aussi n'ais-je pas modifier mes projets. On verra bien ce que a donne au final !

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 8

David pénétra dans le bureau du FBI, la mine bien plus réjouie que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Megan en le voyant arriver, se leva de son fauteuil et alla à sa rencontre.

« Alors ? demanda t'elle, anxieuse.

- On a retrouvé Charlie, lui dit David, il est blessé mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de conséquences trop graves.

- Dieu soit loué… souffla Megan avec un sourire. Et McAndrew ?

- Il n'a pas pu s'échapper… »

Megan ressentit la tension de ses dernières 48 heures s'envoler soudainement. Elle hocha la tête et demanda, plus comme confirmation qu'autre chose.

« Don est avec Charlie à l'hôpital ?

- Oui… J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Moi aussi, fit Megan, les yeux dans le vague, Moi aussi. »

.oO+Oo.

Don se leva de son siège, légèrement impatient. Pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps… Etait-ce normal ? Il commença à faire les cents, pas, terriblement inquiet. Les bras croisés derrière le dos, il ne cessait de regarder la porte derrière laquelle le brancard de Charlie avait disparu. Pour passer le temps, il s'approcha du tableau d'affichage du couloir et se mit à survoler les feuilles qui y étaient accrochées du regard. Rien de bien intéressant, mais Don entreprit de toutes les lire. Pendant ce temps-là au moins, les minutes s'écoulaient…

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda une voix à quelques mètres.

Don se retourna et vit s'avancer une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés retenu par un élastique, qui portait une blouse blanche. Vraisemblablement une infirmière. Cette dernière observait avec une curiosité non dissimulée, le blouson à l'effigie du FBI que Don avait sur le dos. Elle devait se demander ce que cet agent venait faire là…

« Je… J'attends que mon frère sorte du bloc opératoire, expliqua t'il à la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes le frère de Charles Eppes ? s'enquit-elle en regardant d'un peu plus près les traits de son visage, pour tenter de reconnaître une ressemblance entre les deux hommes.

- Oui… Comment va t'il ? Il s'en sortira ? »

L'infirmière hocha la tête, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Il est sorti du bloc il y a… environ 15 minutes. L'opération s'est bien passée, et il est en salle de réveil.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Je vous accompagne… »

Don et elle traversèrent un bon nombre de couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. Don leva les yeux sur la porte et lut le chiffre « 125 ». L'infirmière posa la main sur la poignée mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Tournant la tête vers Don, elle le prévint, à voix basse :

« Votre frère n'est pas seul pour l'instant. Il y a un homme atteint d'un cancer qui vient d'être opéré dans un autre lit. Mr Eppes sera transféré dans une autre chambre à son réveil. »

Don acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris, et enfin la jeune femme poussa la porte. Don aperçut immédiatement Charlie qui, les yeux fermés, semblait dormir paisiblement. Il s'approcha de son lit et détailla son frère du regard. Les cheveux bouclés du mathématicien formait une auréole autour de sa tête. Son épaule était soigneusement bandée par un passement blanc qui courrait le long de son torse. Don remonta alors sur son visage. Charlie était un peu pâle, mais semblait en paix…

« Monsieur Eppes, souffla doucement l'infirmière qui s'était placé derrière lui. Je vous ai installé une chaise… »

Don la remercia et s'installa près de Charlie. Il ne vit pas l'infirmière quitter la salle. Il resta un moment à regarder la poitrine de son frère se soulever au grés de ses respirations. Comment il se retrouva à dormir, la tête posée sur les draps non loin de la main de Charlie… Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais la fatigue eut finalement raison de lui.

.oO+Oo.

Lorsque Charlie ouvrit les yeux, il resta un moment à fixer le plafond blanc, un peu hébété. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour resituer tout ce qui lui était arrivé lors de ses dernières 48 heures. Il tourna alors la tête à droite et à gauche. Il regarda un instant le lit près de la fenêtre, curieux, puis s'aperçut de la présence de Don à ses côtés. Il arqua un sourcil mais ne bougea pas.

Il resta dans ses pensées pendant un quart d'heure environ, avant de sentir le lit bouger quelque peu sous les mouvements de Don qui s'éveillait enfin. Quand l'Agent du FBI leva les yeux sur Charlie et qu'il le vit assis, à l'observer tranquillement, il eut un soupire soulagé.

« Charlie… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. »

Son frère ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire à Don, mais rien ne venait… Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

« Je… Je n'ai pas encore prévenu Papa que l'on t'avais retrouvé. Peut-être aimerais-tu lui dire toi-même ? » proposa Don, hésitant.

Charlie acquiesça de nouveau et se tourna vers la table posé à côté de son lit. Il tendit la main gauche vers le téléphone placé dessus, et composa le numéro de chez lui, en silence.

« Alan Eppes, à l'appareil, lui répondit une voix lasse.

- Papa ? C'est moi, fit Charlie, la voix légèrement enrouée.

- Charlie ? C'est bien toi ? Oh seigneur… Où es-tu ?

- Je suis à l'hôpital, papa. Je n'ai rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Don est avec toi ? s'enquit Alan. »

Chralie jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui écoutait la conversation à ses côtés.

« Oui, il est là. » répondit-il simplement.

- Bon, je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard. Je suppose que les médecins t'ont dit de te reposer ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas encore vu…

- Et bien moi je veux que tu te reposes. Tu en as besoin Charlie… Allez, je te laisse mon grand. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Alan Eppes rajouta :

« C'est bon t'entendre de nouveau ta voix.

- Moi aussi Papa, moi aussi… »

Après avoir raccroché, Charlie ferma les yeux et se cala mieux contre ses oreillers. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler à Don. Une gène subsistait. Un blocage qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser par la simple force de sa volonté.

« Charlie… ? » murmura Don.

- Hmm…

- Je… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant… fit Charlie à mi-voix.

- Je comprends… »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Don mal à l'aise gigotait sur sa chaise tout en gardant les yeux posés sur son frère, qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Ce fut l'infirmière qui les sortit tout les deux de leur gène. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'elle l'avait fait une heure plus tôt.

« Mr Eppes… Vous voilà réveiller. C'est parfait. Nous allons procéder à un léger examen post-opératoire puis nous vous transférerons dans une chambre à part. »

Charlie hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait entendu et compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Don, et lui dit, un léger sourire contrit sur les lèvres :

« Je suis désolé Mr Eppes, mais vous allez devoir sortir. »

Don marmonna un vague « bien sûr » et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir il se retourna vers Charlie et lui lança :

« Je repasserais quand tu seras installé dans ta nouvelle chambre. »

Charlie, la tête basse, lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu. Don tourna alors les talons et sortit. Il fut surpris de ressentir autant de soulagement parce qu'il quittait son frère. Soucieux, il quitta l'hôpital, en ayant l'impression que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Pourquoi Charlie ne lui avait-il pas parlé ?

.oO+Oo.

Le médecin braqua une vive lumière dans les yeux de Charlie. Celui-ci sentit les larmes monter lentement et il papillonna pour les chasser.

« Je crois que tout va bien, » déclara le docteur Klaiser –si le badge portant son nom accroché à sa poitrine que Charlie avait pu voir, ne mentait pas.

Charlie passa une main sur son visage, pour enlever les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Mr Eppes ?

- Bien, je vais bien » marmonna Charlie qui commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ses simagrées.

Klaiser le scruta longuement, et Charlie, mal à l'aise, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cet homme.

« Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous recommander le docteur Lyncher, un brillant psychologue. Peut-être pourra t-il vous…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy ! lança Charlie, furieux.

-… Peut-être pourra t-il vous aider à faire le point sur ce qui vient de vous arriver » poursuivit Klasier, imperturbable.

Charlie voulut croiser les bras, de façon à montrer son désaccord sur ce sujet, mais une vive douleur se répondit sur son côté droit.

« Attention aux gestes brusques… Pendant quelques jours, il vaudrait mieux que vous n'utilisiez pas votre bras droit. »

Charlie grimaça légèrement mais acquiesça.

« Bien… Marion 1. Vous allez pouvoir transférer Mr Eppes dans la chambre qui lui a été attribuée. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'approcha de Charlie pour commencer la manœuvre…

Le mathématicien n'avait pas vraiment conscience du mouvement qui avait lieu autour de lui. Il s'était de nouveau renfermé su lui-même, totalement accaparé par ses pensées…

1 Petite dédicace… Ma sœur, qui porte ce prénom, fait des études d'infirmières. -


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'Auteur :** Normalement, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Le chapitre sera peut-être fait sous forme d'épilogue ou d'un chapitre normal, je ne sais pas encore. Merci pour votre soutien à tous, cela m'a bien aidé ! Sur ce, place à l'histoire !

.Oo+oO.

Chapitre 9

Don gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital. Une fois le moteur arrêté, il garda les mains sur le volant et souffla doucement par la bouche. Charlie avait été admis à l'hôpital la veille, et Don était rentré chez lui pour dormir un peu, pour la première fois depuis 48 heures. Mais son sommeil avait été troublé par l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose d'important s'était passé entre Charlie et McAndrews, Don en avait la conviction. Et le fait de ne pas en savoir plus le rendait malade.

Il finit par sortir de son véhicule après avoir passé quelques minutes à méditer sur le comportement de son frère. Après l'avoir verrouillé, il se dirigea vers la clinique. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et alla demander le numéro de la chambre de Charlie.

« 321 » lui indiqua la réceptionniste avec un léger sourire.

Don la remercia et s'engouffra donc dans le labyrinthe de couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de son frère. Après avoir demandé de l'aide à trois infirmières différentes, il parvint enfin devant la porte tant recherchée.

Après une inspiration bien prononcée, Don ouvrit et entra dans la chambre. Il aperçut immédiatement son frère qui s'était levé de son lit et s'était placé face à la fenêtre ouverte. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre faisait voler ses cheveux doucement et la chemise de nuit qu'il portait, fournie par l'hôpital, bougeait légèrement autour de lui.

Don le regarda un instant, sans rien dire, puis il s'approcha de lui pour se mettre à ses côtés. Il porta son regard sur l'extérieur puis tourna la tête pour mieux voir Charlie. Le bras blessé de ce dernier avait été mis en écharpe pour éviter qu'il ne l'utilise trop. Don se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin Charlie ? »

- Bien, répondit son frère d'une voix neutre. »

Résistant à l'envie de soupirer qui lui prenait, Don essaya de faire sourire Charlie, en utilisant un brun d'humour.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir ta craie pendant quelques temps ! Tu en survivras ? »

Charlie tourna la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras puis il regarda de nouveau Don.

« Oh… Oui. »

Comme il retournait à la contemplation de l'immeuble d'en face, Don s'énerva quelque peu.

« Charlie… Enfin que t'arrive t-il ? »

- Rien.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça ! »

Charlie haussa les épaules, et réalisa tout de suite après une grimace. Pas le geste adéquat quand on s'est prit une balle.

« Charlie… Je t'en prie parle-moi ! »

Le Mathématicien resta silencieux une bonne minute. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il en voulait à Don ? Qu'il s'en voulait lui-même ? Tout était si confus… Il ferma les yeux de façon à ne plus voir le visage de Don à ses côtés. Il ouvrit la bouche semblant se décider à dire quelque chose, puis la referma lentement, comme ravisé.

Il ouvrit les yeux puis planta son regard dans celui de Don.

« Don… Tu me détestes ? » Demanda t'il dans un murmure.

Les yeux de son frère s'écarquillèrent devant une telle question. Il s'empressa de répondre, presque violement.

« Bien sûr que non ! Qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans la tête… »

Charlie ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard. Il continua :

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé là-bas ? »

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te sortir de ce pétrin Charlie… Et y'y suis parvenu puisque tu es là ! »

Charlie semblait fatigué et déjà las de cette conversation. Il poursuivit cependant :

« Pourquoi t'es-tu occupé d'une autre affaire dans ce cas ? Je… c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais…

- Je ne me suis pas occupé d'une autre affaire enfin ! Tu étais détenu par quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas hésité à te tuer, comme j'aurais pu faire autre chose que de trouver le moyen de te sortir de là, Charlie !

- Je… Pourtant Megan a dit à McAndrews que tu étais occupé ailleurs… »

Don comprit alors soudain la terrible vérité. McAndrews… Il avait tout fait pour faire douter Charlie ! Celui-ci ne croyait plus en lui, ni en son frère. Don secoua la tête, effaré. Mais il se reprit, pour Charlie.

« Charlie… Megan a dit ça pour te protéger. Nous te cherchions dans un autre endroit, car on pensait que tu t'y trouvais peut-être… Quand McAndrews a appelé, nous étions là-bas, et Megan a menti pour me couvrir. Mais il s'agissait toujours de toi !

- Oh… fit simplement Charlie.

- Charlie… Pourquoi crois-tu que je pourrais te détester ? »

Le Mathématicien resta bouche close pendant un certain temps avant de dire, hésitant, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Je t'ai pourri la vie, Don. A cause de moi tu as eu une enfance horrible et…

- Eh oh ! Toi aussi tu as une enfance difficile Charlie ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! »

Don le regarda un instant. McAndrews avait visiblement réveillé des angoisses et des doutes qui étaient présents depuis plus longtemps que Don ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Et tu sais… Je préfère ne pas être brillant en maths. Je ne saurais jamais gérer ça moi… Tandis que toi… Tu aides les autres avec tes connaissances. Tu m'aides moi ! »

Comme Charlie gardait la tête baissée, Don l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder.

« Charlie, est-ce que tu m'en as jamais voulu parce que j'étais dans la même classe que toi et que je parvenais à me faire des amis plus facilement…

- Non ! Ce n'étais pas de ta faute tout ça… répondit Charlie sincèrement.

- Alors pourquoi moi je t'en voudrais ? Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi dans cette affaire ! »

Charlie leva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de Don. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

« Je suis désolé Don… J'ai été stupide de croire McAndrews, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Don attira son frère contre lui en faisant attention de ne pas brusquer son épaule. Il le serra dans ses bras un moment, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est pas grave p'tit frère. C'est pas grave… »

Tous deux restèrent un moment comme cela, profitant du moment présent. Puis Charlie releva la tête et dit d'une voix claire :

« Je veux revoir McAndrews… Il hésita un moment mais ajouta : et son frère… »

Don hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Charlie lui sourit, soulagé.

.oO+Oo.

Lorsque Don et Charlie entrèrent dans le bureau du FBI, plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Charlie ! Content de te revoir… commença David avec un grand sourire.

- Comment vas-tu, s'enquit Megan.

- S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, on aurait eu du mal à te remplacer ! Ajouta Colby Granger qui avait toujours voué une grande admiration à Charlie. »

Charlie les rassura, et après les avoir remerciés il suivit Don qui était parti en direction des salles d'interrogatoire.

« On les a placé tous les deux ensembles, pour voir si le petit frère était au courant ou non du projet de McAndrews.

- Et il l'était ou pas ?

- Pour l'instant on l'ignore toujours… Etant donné qu'ils se protègent mutuellement, c'est difficile d'y voir clair. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle. Charlie se plaça devant la vitre qui leur permettait d'observer les deux hommes sans être vu d'eux. Son regard se posa d'abord sur John McAndrews. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il semblait en vive réflexion. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil à son jeune frère qui se trouvait assis sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce.

McAndrews lui paraissait moins grand ainsi… Mais Charlie ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il était tout de même impressionnant. Son allure générale permettait de penser qu'il n'avait rien d'u gentil garçon. Charlie tourna la tête pour regarder son frère… Tout deux se ressemblaient un peu, en y réfléchissant bien. Même détermination dans le regard, même démarche sûre d'eux même…

Charlie trouvait ça un peu… curieux. Il entreprit ensuite de détailler le jeune Mickaël. Plus chétif, il semblait légèrement plus mal à l'aise que son frère. Il regardait fréquemment autour de lui et passait fréquemment une main inquiète dans ses cheveux.

Ainsi c'était à cause de ce garçon que tout était arrivé… L'histoire de deux frères qui souhaitaient veiller l'un sur l'autre. Charlie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le poids qui se trouvait sur son cœur semblait s'être envolé.

Il se tourna vers Don, le regardant un moment. Don, sentant le regard de Charlie posé sur lui, détacha les yeux des deux frères incarcérés pour observer Charlie.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous ressemblent un peu ? » fit Charlie d'une petite voix.

Don arqua un sourcil et reporta un instant son attention sur les deux hommes. Il déclara finalement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire…

- Je trouve ça un peu curieux que nous ayons été confrontés à une pareille situation…

- Hm… La vie est pleine de coïncidences.

- Oui… Sans doute. Enfin… Cette aventure n'aura pas eu que des aspects néfastes finalement… dit Charlie le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Don garda longuement son regard posé sur son frère, qui quand à lui regardait les McAndrews.

« Tu as raison… Oui. Parfaitement. »

Les Eppes restèrent un instant silencieux puis Charlie demanda, d'une voix légère :

« Une pizza ça te dit ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Don avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien… Mais tu devras me couper la mienne, prévint Charlie.

- Pour cette fois… je veux bien faire cet effort !

-Alors allons-y ! Je connais un endroit où ils font les meilleurs pizzas du monde… déclara Charlie en s'éloignant, Don sur les talons…


	10. Epilogue

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voilà… On arrive à la fin ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sites confondus il n'y a pas à dire, c'est la meilleure façon de motiver quelqu'un !

Je pense que j'écrirais quelques One Shot sur Numb3rs prochainement… Maintenant, place à l'Epilogue que vous attendiez tous.

.Oo+oO.

-EPILOGUE-

« Charlie ! Dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! » cria Don en direction des étages.

- J'arrive ! lui répondit son jeune frère. »

Don secoua la tête, affligé. Depuis l'enlèvement de Charlie, trois mois s'étaient écoulés déjà. McAndrews était passé devant le tribunal et avait écopé de quinze ans de prison pour enlèvement et recèlement forcé. On avait finalement établi que son frère, Mickaël, ignorait les attentions de son frère. Il ne fut donc pas impliqué dans cette affaire mais retourna bien vite en prison pour purger le reste de sa peine.

Charlie avait insisté pour assister au procès, et accompagné de Don, ils avaient suivis les débats concernant l'affaire. Le coup de grâce fut porté à McAndrews lorsqu'il put voir que les frères Eppes se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans aucune trace de malentendus entre eux. Il lança un regard mauvais à Charlie et Don, se rendant compte qu'il avait échoué dans toutes ses manipulations. Il disparut entre deux policiers, la mine dépitée.

En effet, depuis que cette histoire les avait amené à se confier mutuellement leurs doutes, Charlie et Don ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien entendus. Il devaient, ce soir-là, assister à un match de baseball avec leur père. Charlie était remonté en catastrophe dans sa chambre en voyant qu'il avait tâché sa chemise au dîner. Don et Alan l'attendaient, quelque peu impatients.

« Alors, Charlie ? Ca vient ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bruit annonçant que quelqu'un dévalait les escaliers à vive allure se fit entendre. Charlie apparut, une chemise jaune sur le dos.

« On peut y aller ! » lança t'il avec entrain.

Alan Eppes ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. Don regardait Charlie, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je ne savais pas que le jeune canari était à la mode, dis moi… Tu veux te faire remarquer par quelqu'un peut-être ? » fit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Charlie regarda sa chemise et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis, en reportant son attention sur son frère, il lui parut évident que celui-ci se jouait de lui. Il s'approcha donc et le poussa hors de la maison.

« Arrête de dire des âneries pareilles, Don !

- Tu ne veux pas me faire part des taux de réussite que l'on peut espérer en mettant pareille chemise ? se moqua gentiment son frère. »

Prit au jeu, Charlie répliqua malicieusement :

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Euh… Non pas vraiment ! reconnut Don avec une mimique sceptique.

- Alors avance ! C'est toi qui nous mets en retard avec tes bêtises ! » riposta le Mathématicien et donna une tape dans le dos de son frère.

Tout deux quittèrent finalement la maison, et fermèrent la porte. Ils rejoignirent bien vite leur père qui les attendait près de la voiture, bras dessus dessous. Leur rires francs et joyeux retentirent encore quelques minutes dans le jardin, et se fut bientôt le silence. Le silence paisible et agréable de la nuit qui tombe doucement…


End file.
